phineas and ferb hoodwinked power hours
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: what if phineas and ferb crossed over with hoodwinked
1. part 1 the scheme is conceived

boingo is rather frustrated. 'oh I hate red and her friends! especially that cunning wolf!'

2nd dimension doofenshmirtz replies 'i feel your pain. I have the same problem with a young lad known as phineas Flynn and his friends. However maybe we can help each other.'

Boingo is intrigued, 'I'm listening.'

2nd dimension doofenshmirtz explains 'i have a new evil device that i was planning on using to get my revenge on phineas but I might be willing to use it to help you get revenge on that quartet of fairytale do gooders. However it'll cost you. I heard that in your day of success, you were an exemplary thief. I need you to steal his web foot shaped locket and give it to me. He used it to time clone all his old gadgets against my robots and i need it totime clone my robot army.'

Boingo replied 'ok but 2 questions 1: what is this device of yours? and b how does it help me?'

doof answers 'it's my hate-inator i was planning to use it to make his beloved Isabella hate him as part of my revenge but i can use it to make your enemies hate each other so they can't use the real super power of teamwork like last time.'

Boingo extends out his bunny hand pleased with the idea. 'deal.'

part 2 boingo and doof do their parts of the bargain.'


	2. part 2 both evil sides act

Boingo spawns in Danville and believing his plan to steal the locket from phineas for his partner will work, starts singing top of the woods (his villain song from hoodwinked ' When you're hoppin' on down the bunny trail

The critters all seem to look down

You're fuzzy and small

Your ears are too tall

And goodies make the woods go round (Woods go round)

Now I'm not a pig

But you gotta think big

When you're competing with the girl in the hood

So you won't be a fan of my evil plan

But I'm gonna be top of the woods

When your only desire is to dominate

The land of the wolves and the squirrels

You've got to think with an open mind

And learn to detest little girls

And everyone knows at the end of a show

The villain puts his plan into works

Except there won't be a rescue before the credits roll

'Cause I'm gonna be top of the woods

When you've pulled all the wool over everyone's eyes

They're bound to be a little upset

What I'm sending to town should quiet 'em down

And then I'll start to get some respect

And at the end of the day

Once I've BLOWN 'EM AWAY

I'll oppress 'em like a dictator should

Oh, you won't be disrespectin' this bunny no more

'Cause I'm gonna be top of the woods

Oh, you won't be disrespectin' this bunny no more

'Cause I'm gonna be top of the woods

I said you won't be disrespectin' this bunny rabbit now

'Cause I'm gonna be top of the woods

Oh, yeah

I said I'm gonna be top of the woods

Let's bring it on home!

I said I'm gonna beeeee

Top of the woods

You've been hoodwinked, baby!'

when he sneaks into phineas's yard, he notices phineas while he and the gang are on the ride, drops the locket out of his overall pocket and comments 'too easy!' grabs the locket and hops back towards the portal.

meanwhile on the doofenshmirtz side, in the hoodwinked world, doof manages to trap red (voiced by tara strong in this continuity because i can), granny pucket (voiced by cathy cadavini aka blossom's voice actress because i can), kirk (voiced by Jim Belushi), twitchy the hyperactive forest squirrel and wolf (voiced by Patrick warburton) in a cage.

Red angrily yells 'who are you! and what do you want from us!'

doof answers 'my name is dr heinz doofenshmirtz and your teamwork has caused problems for my partner so have a taste of true hatred, malice, and despise for each other!' (zaps all 5 of them with his hate inator. ' he then goes to make sure that boingo succeded.

will phineas realize boingo stole the locket in time to stop doofenshmirtz and will red and co snap out of the effect of the hate inator before boingo takes over their forest world? find out in the finale.


	3. part 3 here we go it's the ultimate show

Phineas comments back in Danville 'that was fun but i dropped my locket!' looks around doesn't see it 'that's odd i saw it fall somewhere around here! someone must have stolen it. but who?'

Meanwhile back in the hoodwinked world, head of the HEA, nicky flippers shows up, reminds red and co of their partnership and that snaps them out of the effect.

Red comments 'if doof was here, then our enemy boingo must have caused trouble in his town of Danville. Lucky for us he forgot to close the warp back to his world.' after entry into Danville, they run into phineas who is trying to figure out who stole his locket.

Wolf tells him 'I know who stole your locket, kid!'

Phineas is impressed and asks him 'who did it!'

Wolf replies 'boingo a super evil bunny from our world. An extremely cunning thief was the infamous goody bandit for a long time. I think he's working together with your enemy doofenshmirtz since doof showed up and hit us with a hate-inator. Until our ally, top secret agent nicky flippers snapped us out of it.'

Red asks 'anyone have any ideas?'

Isabella speaks up 'i have an idea they teamed up to take us down so let's fight fire with fire.'

the final battle takes place through the duration of this song. 'it's gonna be a mechanized melee

A bit of a big bot brawl

When we get through you're gonna know it's true

The more metallic they are the harder they fall

And don't mess with me 'cause I'm a whole lot of trouble

When I'm backed up against the wall

We're gonna kick some robot chassis

So you better tell your robot nation

To say a robot prayer, 'cause you better prepare

For an automaton annihilation

You think you're gonna take us down

Well, mechanical man you just try it

You gonna ride that rail out of town

This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot)

I think you know what I mean (Robot Riot)

This is a Robot Riot (Robot Riot)

I'm gonna break you down

And sell you for scrap metal (Robot Riot)

But I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline

'Cause your momma was a blender

And your dad was just a washing machine

This is a Robot Riot!

I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down

I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town

You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon

I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin'

You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues

You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze

I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya

Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya

This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot)

Oh man it's on! (Robot Riot)

This is a robot riot (Robot Riot)

I'm gonna rip you up

I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon

I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin'

You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues

You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze

I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya

Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya

This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot)

Oh man it's on! (Robot Riot)

This is a robot riot (Robot Riot)

I'm gonna rip you up

And put you back together (Robot Riot)

In a new configuration just to mow my lawn

'Cause your sister is a fridge,

And you know her light is always on

This is a Robot Riot!

Robot Riot Robot Riot (Look Out!)

Robot Riot Robot Riot

This is a Robot Riot! (Robot Riot)

You better listen up

I got some breaking news (Robot Riot)

I'm gonna melt you down and pour you

On some baby shoes (Robot Riot)

I'm really on a mission

I call it demolition (Robot Riot)

And when I'm through you're gonna need more

Than a new transmission (This is a Robot Riot)

No matter how you strive

You're gonna take a dive (Robot Riot)

I'm gonna mess you up and devastate your hard drive (Robot Riot)

I'm gonna shut you down, I'm teaching you a lesson

Rip out your CPU and show it to you still processing

This is a Robot Riot!

I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot)

I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town (Robot Riot)

You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon (Robot Riot)

I think you better check your fluids

'cause I know you're sweatin' (This is a Robot Riot)

You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues (Robot Riot)

You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze (Robot Riot)

I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya (Robot Riot)

Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya

This is a Robot Riot!

I'm gonna rip you up I'm gonna break you down (Robot Riot)

Gonna take you to the chop shop down town

This is a Robot Riot!

I'm gonna rip you up gonna break you down (Robot Riot)

Gonna take you to the chop shop down town

This is a Robot Riot!

Gonna rip you up gonna break you down (Robot Riot)

Gonna take you to the chop shop down town

This is a Robot Riot!

Gonna rip you up gonna break you down (Robot Riot)

Gonna take you to the chop shop down town

This is a Robot Riot!

all right!'

So doof and boingo are defeated and incarcerated the end.


End file.
